Our Hero Awakes
Our Hero Awakes is the seventh episode of the Imperfect Cell Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Goku Tatakai eno Mezame! Supa Saiya-jin wo Koero!!" The episode first aired on July 1, 1992. Recap As Cell begins his afternoon snack, he flies down to a hangar at the airport. When he first goes in, a guard is watching the news, horrified by what he is hearing. As Imperfect Cell walks in, the guard turns and is even more horrified. Without thinking he grabs his automatic rifle and tries to take down Cell. The bullets simply bounce right off of Cell’s chest, and he stabs the guard in the gut, draining his life energy. Then Cell hears a noise, turns around and starts walking towards an over turned desk, where a little boy and his big sister are hiding... At the Kame House, everyone but Master Roshi and Chi-Chi decide to go off to gang up on Cell, thinking he won’t be able to handle all of them. Later, Chi-Chi is filling a large bowl with water, and as she walks away from the sink, an earth-shaking blast slams the house, causing her to send the bowl flying onto Master Roshi’s head!!! She gets yelled at for spilling the water on his head. Thinking the Androids might be attacking, she runs upstairs to check on Goku, and to her surprise, Goku has vanished. She runs to the window, calling for him. As she looks outside, she sees a huge shockwave of water spraying everywhere, and when it clears, Goku is standing strong, practicing energy wave attacks. Back at the airport, the desk is overturned, and the brother and sister are running like crazy from Cell. As they pant and run at their top speeds, Cell calmly walks after them. As they run from the hanger, the sister trips on a slab of concrete and drops her brother to the ground. As Cell walks towards them, he takes the chance and breaks into a run. As he’s about to have his dinner, Krillin teleports the boy and girl out of danger, and they run off to grab a getaway plane while Krillin desperately dodges Cell’s tail, using a Solar Flare to blind Cell. As the plane takes off, Krillin grabs the landing gear and flies off with the plane, frantically looking around for Cell, only to find him on the roof of the plane! Krillin jumps off and blasts to the roof of the plane, slamming Cell in the back and catching him by surprise. They fly and land on the plane’s right wing, and after a little talk, Cell slams Krillin straight through the plane, and Krillin’s head sticks out of the other side. Just as Cell’s about to kill Krillin, Piccolo and Tien arrive on the scene. When Imperfect Cell sees them, he blasts off! Piccolo gets all upset because they almost had Cell! This episode ends with the Androids still on the way to Goku’s house, and they are almost there. Fights Krillin vs. Imperfect Cell Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z